A production computing environment such as a data center may include numerous individual computer systems and servers, each with various hardware and software characteristics. The computers and servers may be arranged in a wide array of network configurations depending on the needs of the particular production environment. Computers and servers in production environments may run customized software applications to accomplish specific purposes.
Deploying application software in a complex computing environment can cause errors that result in reduced performance and lost revenue. One cause of errors in application deployment is the use of different processes for deployment into a testing environment versus deployment into production. Differences between test and production operating environments can also result in errors during application deployment. For example, computers in a test environment may have different operating system patch levels or middleware versions relative to production environment systems.